Daabi
Daabi is a female aardvark. Biography ''King of the Jungle'' January 1990 version When Simba and Nala are play-fighting in the Serengeti, a gray locust springs up in which Nala seeks to hunt on. The locust leads the cub to a termite mount where Daabi is hiding behind. Daabi disappears from behind the termite mound in which Simba decides to pursue her, and they merrily chase each other from one mound to another until they smack heads with one another. Daabi asks Simba some questions about him being the future king until her mother arrives in panic when she sees her daughter with a lion. Daabi tries to explain, but she is angrily carried away from Simba by her mother. Years later, Mufasa and Zazu escort an adolescent Simba to a depression near the termite mounds where Simba is forced to hunt Daabi, now fully grown. Whispering to her to run, the two run around a termite mound until she disappears into a hole she dug. The young cub plunges into the hole, but gets stuck midway. The aardvark trots back around the tunnel losing Simba whom emerges on the other side failing to catch her. Sometime later, Simba returns from his self-exile after Scar murders Mufasa. At the bank of the Ndona river, Simba gives instruction to Daabi and her cousin aardvarks along with Kwashi, Herr Rhino, Zazu, Nala, and the spinster ratels: Rina and Rada. Along with the spinster ratels, the aardvarks dig a tunnel which Nala tests. When Simba approves of their handiwork, he orders them to hide underneath the trees until Scar enters the tunnel, and when Nala arrives, fill in both ends of the tunnel. The sky begins to start lightning, and Nala manages to get Scar to follow her into the tunnel, in which Scar does. Nala falls into the tunnel, and because of his fear of lightning, Scar falls into the tunnel. There, Nala springs out of the hole, and on Simba's orders, the aardvarks and the ratels jump their positions and bury Scar in the tunnels. With the hyenas dispersing thanks to the baboons, the animals rejoice and throw themselves on Simba. However, the animals scatter away when Scar emerges after a lightning bolt strikes the Earth to fight Simba. After Simba defeats Scar, the baboons, the aardvarks, and the ratels rejoice over the victorious lion as he comes down the slope ready to banish Banagi and Baasho. May 1990 version On a sunny day, Daabi is playfully chasing Lemuta, a zebra colt, who in turn is chasing Simba down a slope with his friends. Simba halts at a spring pool, but Lemuta smacks the cub in the water while Daabi does the former to Lemuta. The two friends laughs, and laugh harder knowing Simba's dislike of water. Soon, the three friends see the lionesses hunting down Lemuta's herd and gazelles. Lemuta sees Sarabi hunting down his mother, but he is relieved that his mother escapes unharmed. Terrified at what just happened, Lemuta backpedals, and runs away leaving Simba and Daabi to themselves. Continuing their game, Daabi and Simba race around a termite mound until they knock into each other, and as the friends brush themselves off, Nala emerges. Simba invites her to play, but Nala, who dislikes Daabi, decides to play another time. Feeling snubbed, Daabi leaves "hearing" his mother calling for her. Years later, at night, Banagi, Baasho, and other hyenas gather at a termite mound scheming to get rid of Nala whom they feel is coming between their relationship with Scar. Balancing atop a termite mound, Daabi overhears their conversation, and tells Nala the next night. Nala thanks the aardvark for saving her life, and runs away into the fog. Physical appearance In the January 1990 script, Daabi is described as having a wet square nose, kangaroo-like eyes, and a long whip-like tongue. In the May 1990 script, Daabi is described as a spunky aardvark with feminine eyelashes. Personality and traits Daabi is a rather dopey animal and even speaks in a slurred vocabulary. She has a crush on Simba despite the difference in species and on the food chain. She is a loyal and loving friend. It is she who warns Nala that Banagi and Baasho are on to her plan to seduce Scar and eventually be rid of him. References Category:Aardvarks Category:Characters Category:Concepts Category:Deleted Characters Category:Females Category:King of the Jungle Characters